


but i'll whisper every secret to you (when this mic is gone)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “But youlikemy shenanigans,” Soonyoung purrs coquettishly, shifting his hands from the door to Wonwoo’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in soft circles over the blades, “they get you laid.”“They get you laid too.” Wonwoo snarks back but he doesn’t contest Soonyoung’s statement; he doesn’t bother to. It’s plain that he likes the way Soonyoung plans and schemes to get what he wants, thinks it’s cute and precocious where others call him out on his bullheaded ambition. Then again, he thinks everything Soonyoung does is cute. Then again, he's halfway in love with Soonyoung so maybe it just comes with the lovesick package.





	but i'll whisper every secret to you (when this mic is gone)

Soonyoung still smells like smoke and barbecued meat when he pins Wonwoo up against the door of Soonyoung and Hansol’s room. Wonwoo looks down at him, eyes widened a little, taking in the unabashed eagerness splashed all over Soonyoung’s face, discernible even in the dark. His round cheeks are a little flushed from the rounds of soju they had tonight, raising and clinking glasses with staff over and over in high hopes for their comeback, but his eyes are still sharp, drinking in Wonwoo’s features like he’s been thirsting in a desert. 

 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo rumbles, the haze and excitement of tonight wearing on his voice, making it sit low in his chest, “What are you - “

 

“We have the room to ourselves tonight.” Soonyoung murmurs, leaning up, his eyes sparking with heat. Wonwoo’s breath hitches before it transforms itself into a small lazy smile, his hands reaching out to curl around Soonyoung’s waist slowly, bringing him in closer.

 

“Do we now?” Wonwoo asks, tipping his head forward so he touching foreheads with Soonyoung gently. He’s teasing himself, putting himself in such proximity to Soonyoung’s lips but refusing to make the first move. Seungcheol would call him a masochist, “And how did you arrange that?”

 

“Hansol is the best roommate in the world, that’s how I arranged it.” Soonyoung grins crookedly, scrunching up his nose, “I messaged him and told him I wanted the room to myself tonight and he just sent me that dog sticker with the thumbs up.”

 

“I did wonder where he trooped off to after dinner,” Wonwoo snorts, rolling his eyes fondly, “you know he’s too good of a kid to be putting up with your shenanigans all the time. Chan too - I know you said something to him to get him to switch seats, I’m not blind.”

 

“But you  _ like _ my shenanigans,” Soonyoung purrs coquettishly, shifting his hands from the door to Wonwoo’s shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in soft circles over the blades, “they get you laid.”

 

“They get you laid too.” Wonwoo snarks back but he doesn’t contest Soonyoung’s statement; he doesn’t bother to. It’s plain that he likes the way Soonyoung plans and schemes to get what he wants, thinks it’s cute and precocious where others call him out on his bullheaded ambition. Then again, he thinks everything Soonyoung does is cute. Then again, he’s halfway in love with Soonyoung so maybe it just comes with the lovesick package. Seungkwan says it’ll wear off eventually but to himself, Wonwoo thinks he never wants to lose this awe, the sense of wonder he tucks away in the softest parts of his heart when he looks at Soonyoung and remembers to be so so thankful for him.

 

“Are you protesting?” Soonyoung pouts his lips, chapped but shiny with saliva from where he licked them earlier. Wonwoo narrows in on them, swallowing. It’d be so easy to just give in now, to lean down and connect their lips and kiss Soonyoung into the sheets until he’s crying Wonwoo’s name over and over like a prayer. 

 

He’s always been such a tease, goading Wonwoo into being the desperate one.

 

“No protests here,” Wonwoo tells him and lifts a hand to stroke at Soonyoung’s cheek, just under his eye, “it’s just fun to rile you up.” It dips sweeter than he anticipates, softness around the edges that bely his overwhelming fondness

 

“Something you’re too good at,” Soonyoung looks away for a moment, somewhere between flustered and petulant. He breaks the touch of their foreheads to move closer and tucks his head against Wonwoo’s chest, just under his chin. Wonwoo just feels his hot breath against his skin for one, two, three counts and then a pair of lips press themselves against his neck. Soft butterfly kisses devolve into nippy bites leaving reddening spots that will disappear by morning, covered by green corrector and concealer as they prepare to face their fans again. 

 

The impermanence of it all leaves his heart with a hollow ache but he pushes it aside to focus on tonight.

 

Soonyoung’s kisses are getting more insistent, a particularly vicious bite to the pale flesh just under Wonwoo’s collarbone making him groan and arch up into the heat of Soonyoung’s mouth. He reaches out blindly to tug at the back of Soonyoung’s hair, detaching him from Wonwoo’s skin and occupying Soonyoung’s needy mouth with his instead. 

 

Soonyoung kisses him hard like he’s been waiting for it all day which, Wonwoo realises, might not be far from the truth. He kisses to conquer at first, pressing in on tip-toes to force Wonwoo to give in but Wonwoo just meets him with tenderness, cupping his face in both hands and moving his lips languidly, coaxing Soonyoung to slow down.  _ They have all night with each other _ , Wonwoo wants to remind him and on a more private note, __ hopefully forever . It’s not long before Soonyoung settles into his pace, the both of them moaning softly in intermissions between the constant slick slide of their lips. 

 

Wonwoo’s hands have migrated underneath Soonyoung’s soft cotton shirt by the time Soonyoung breaks away with dark eyes and swollen lips, nails digging into hipbones and palms caressing warm skin without the barrier of fabric in the way, dipping lower whenever Soonyoung whimpers wantingly into his mouth.

 

“Bed.” Soonyoung says and it’s not a suggestion.

 

“Bed.” Wonwoo agrees and then smirks, suddenly moving to whirl them around so that Soonyoung’s the one pinned against the door, “Right after I blow you first.”

 

Soonyoung shudders in his hands, head thunking back against the door as he leans back, nodding mindlessly, “Fuck yes, Wonwoo please want your mouth on me so bad been thinking about you since this morning - “

 

Wonwoo hums and presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s slack lips and then his exposed clavicle, shutting him up effectively before dropping to his knees and shucking off Soonyoung’s sweatpants. He gives the swell of Soonyoung’s bulge a kittenish lick through his underwear, feeling heat jolt through him at the high mewl that passes through Soonyoung’s lips in response.

 

“So desperate;” he mumbles, pressing his palm against Soonyoung’s bulge to coax him into full hardness, “you’re pretty when you’re like this, you know?”

 

“So you always say -  ah,” Soonyoung grits out, unable to stop the buck of his hips when Wonwoo applies his lips to the wet spot darkening in Soonyoung’s underwear, tasting the familiar salt of precum on his tongue, “ _ Wonwoo.” _

 

“ _ Soonyoung _ .” Wonwoo imitates distractedly, too occupied with tugging the band of Soonyoung’s briefs down enough so that his reddened cockhead peeks out, shiny and tempting. He leans forward and takes it into his mouth, pinning Soonyoung’s hips down with his hands against the door when the other inevitably tries to fuck in without warning. By now he’s got Soonyoung figured out enough to know that alternating harsh sucking with gentle laps at the underside does wonders to drive Soonyoung crazy, evident from the way he starts to whimper Wonwoo’s name, reaching down to twist a hand into Wonwoo’s hair.

 

“Like I said,” Wonwoo pulls off with a smirk, wiping his mouth off with the back of his arm. Soonyoung glowers down at him, eyes glossy with tears and sweat beading at his nape, entire body heaving with his breaths, “pretty.”

 

“Wonwoo, I swear if you don’t - “

 

“What?” Wonwoo drawls, licking a fat stripe across his palm and taking Soonyoung into his hand, pumping him slowly to draw out the sensation. Soonyoung’s lips clamp together to stifle a cry. “What do you want Soonyoung-ah? Use your words.”

 

“Y-you’re the biggest shithead ever.” Soonyoung swears to the ceiling, head falling back and eyes clenching shut in a concentrated effort to bite his words out between quick, hot pants, hips doing their best to thrust into Wonwoo’s grip.

 

“Nuh uh,” Wonwoo tuts, stilling his hand, “not an answer. What do you want Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open, boring into Wonwoo’s gaze with wet intensity, “Want you to suck me,” he chokes out, voice shaking when Wonwoo decides to slide his thumb over the bead of precum pearling at the slit of his cock, “fuck me and mess me up, mark me like I’m yours Wonwoo wanna be yours all yours - “

 

“Fuck,” Wonwoo utters, the expletive punched out from his lungs like he’s been hit with a weight, “fuck, fuck, fuck Soonie bed now.“ 

 

They reach out for each other in a fumble of limbs, clothes shedding as they shuffle over to Soonyoung’s bed, drunk on kisses and soft sweet words between all their desire. Soonyoung goes down first, Wonwoo pinning him down flat so he can swallow Soonyoung down to the root, moaning around the musky weight on his tongue. He’s not the fondest of giving head, much prefers teasing and licking at Soonyoung’s rim, dipping his tongue in to make Soonyoung scream, but it’s worth it for the way that Soonyoung reacts to the slick wet heat suddenly encasing his cock. 

 

He sucks at a steady pace, hollowing his cheeks to give Soonyoung better suction and heat, not minding the drool that drips down around Soonyoung’s dick the times when he can’t swallow properly. Soonyoung squirms against the sheets the entire time, body moving like art either from the stimulation or away from how Wonwoo’s eyes are trained on his face the entire time, weighty stare taking in the way Soonyoung moans so lewdly like porn come to life. His entire body is pulled taut, desperate cries just shy of screams and composure completely absent. A sheen of sweat decorates his skin, making him shine so prettily as he bucks futilely in Wonwoo’s hold, hair matted down against his forehead and fanned out on the sheets. 

 

He’s gorgeous. Gorgeous and  _ his _ .

 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung begs him, eyes glassy, “Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo ‘m gonna - “

 

Wonwoo pulls off with an obscene pop, hand continuing to pump Soonyoung but at a slower pace, “Say please.” 

 

“Are you fucking  _ kidding _ \- “

 

Wonwoo loosens his grip, leaving Soonyoung aching for friction.

 

“Say please.” Wonwoo repeats, all too pleased with himself.

 

“Fuck you,” Soonyoung tries to kick him off the bed but fails miserably, leg only raising a little ways off the bed before flopping back down with a sad thump.

 

“Only if you say please.” Wonwoo chuckles, voice already a little hoarse and takes away his fist altogether, tracing the tip of Soonyoung’s dick teasingly.

 

“You’re such a bastard oh my god please let me come Wonwoo, I fucking - “

 

“Now was that so hard?” Wonwoo cuts him off pleasantly and wastes no time in taking Soonyoung in again, forcing himself down slowly until Soonyoung’s cock is pressing at the back of his throat. He closes his eyes and swallows deliberately, worth it for the weak groan that Soonyoung lets out and the subsequent messy snaps of Soonyoung’s hips as he fucks up into his mouth relentlessly, mindlessly chasing his pleasure with his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

 

“- ah, ah,  _ ah _ Wonwoo I - “

 

Wonwoo’s mouth is suddenly flooded with thick white cum and he works diligently to swallow it all down before he chokes on it and they ruin the bedsheets and have to change them at this hour. He pulls off when Soonyoung’s done and boneless, coughing lightly to clear his throat and then peppering kisses on Soonyoung’s inner thighs as he comes down, sucking a similarly dark mark there as the one now on his clavicle. Tit for tat, he thinks smugly as he wiggles his way up the bed to scoop a pliant Soonyoung into his arms. 

 

“You’re such a possessive bastard.” Soonyoung says, subdued but fond when it seems that he’s recovered his senses, limbs like liquid as he rolls over and nearly smacks Wonwoo in the face, “That’s going to last for the entire promotion period, you know?”

 

“That’s the point,” Wonwoo grins, snuggling into the nape of Soonyoung’s neck and pressing a soft kiss there, direct contrast to the way his erection is leaking against the small of Soonyoung’s back, “we’ll be matching.”

 

“Don’t we have enough matching things already?” Soonyoung giggles, wet from his sex tears earlier, “People will notice.”

 

“You think they haven’t already?” Wonwoo mumbles, sneaking a hand down to put pressure on his newly made mark, stark against the milky white of Soonyoung’s skin, “One more won’t hurt.”

 

“Mmm hmm,” Soonyoung murmurs and wiggles around to face him, pressing their lips together chastely. He pulls away and trails his hand up Wonwoo’s side seductively, resting it on his ass as he slots their hips together. They both hiss at the contact: Soonyoung from too much stimulation and Wonwoo from not enough, “what do you want next then? We’ve done shirts, jackets, shoes, tracksuits…”

 

“Orgasms.” Wonwoo says decisively, voice distinctly hoarse as he reaches over to squeeze Soonyoung’s ass, “Definitely orgasms.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a simple writing exercise dedicated to the horny snwunators on my tl so pls excuse spelling/grammar mistakes !! support svt's home, clc's no 1 and li wenhan on idol producer s2 please and thank you !!
> 
> title from 'welcome to the family' by watsky


End file.
